Eventide
by AmazonianWolf
Summary: (An alternate version of the twilight series) When Bella Swan moves to the town of Forks, she doesn't expect much excitement. She certainly doesn't expect a family of perfect, golden-eyed immortals and two siblings fighting over two versions of her future.
1. Prologue: Vision

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series; I do not. I only came up with the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Vision<strong>

The world was quiet outside the window, where the trees threw dark shadows against the night. I relaxed on the white sofa in my midnight blue room while waiting for the sunrise and another day as high school junior. I breathed in and out and thought about the surrounding forest, the deer I had fed on earlier. Guiltily, I thought about how she died to feed the aching thirst in my throat.

**Chatter filled the cafeteria at Forks High School. Flashes of brown hair framing pale skin. Soft, chocolate brown eyes. A blue van. Ice. A hand denting blue metal. A field. A ball game. Thunder. "They're here." Fear. Heat. Mirrors. Terror. Pain. Blood. "Bella!"**

I sat bolt upright and, after a few ragged, unnecessary breaths, whispered, "Bella?"


	2. A Fateful Almost Meeting

**Chapter One: A Fateful Almost Meeting**

I caught sight of an extremely pale brunette in the school parking lot on an early March morning and felt my gut sink into the ground. _This is not good. If she falls for Edward, we're doomed, I think. At least that's what I got from the vision. Extreme pain as if everyone were being killed._ I shuddered, remembering the terror and pain that this one human could cause. _And will cause, if I don't stop her._ I watched her start to walk towards the building. Eric stopped her. I could easily hear their conversation.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" he asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

She didn't respond right away and looked slightly confused when she did, as if she assumed that he actually hadn't meant all those things, "Uh, I'm kinda more the…suffer in silence type."

"Oh, good headline for the future," he grinned. "I'm on the newspaper, and you're news, baby; front page."

"What," her eyes grew wide as she stammered, "N-no, I'm no-not. I, uh, please-"

"Chillax," he soothed and held up his hands. "No feature."

"Thanks," she sighed, relieved as they entered the school.

Hearing soft steps behind me, I threw up mental steel and granite walls in my mind.

"Alice," Edward sighed as he drew level with me and frowned, "you've been doing that for the last few days. When are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing, Ed," I answered and glanced at him as we made our own way inside. "I just like my privacy is all." He continued to frown, and I added, "After all, you don't really want to see my thoughts of Jasper and tonight, do you?"

If he was human, Edward's face would have been bright red. Since he wasn't, he just looked abashed and glanced down at the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I grinned and said, "It's alright, brother. See you at lunch." _Well, hopefully not. I'll have to think of something._

I sat planning all through my morning classes. _A fake vision of a threat? Maybe, but that'd be too hard to explain later. Maybe Emmett setting up a prank? Edward doesn't see him until lunch anyway. I could probably get to him before he sees Em. That'd work._

When the bell rang, I raced at human speed to catch Edward in the hall outside his class. He raised an eyebrow when I came to stop by him.

"Edward," I said low, so that only we could hear. "I don't know what it is exactly, but Emmet's planning something with your piano. He's gone home already. You might be able to catch him if you skip the rest of the day."

I projected a fuzzy image of a hulking shadow by the piano, and his eyes widened as he mentally thanked me before dashing off at human speed. Listening, I soon heard the hard thumps of his feet when he was out of human sight and began running at vampire speed.

_It's for the best_, I chastised myself when guilt welled up as I headed for the cafeteria. _He can't get near her or vice versa. Our family would be in too much danger. It might have been the Volturi that came after us in that vision._

"Alice?" Jasper asked when I joined him, Rosalie, and Emmett by the cafeteria. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," I quickly replied and smiled up at him. "I'm fine."

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged as Emmett joked, "Anyway, shall we go and _not _eat?"

"Why on earth not?" I laughed and accepted Jasper's arm as walked passed the windows to the outside door and entered.

I mostly ignored the whispers of the humans to the new girl.

"The little dark haired girl, that's Alice; she's _really_ weird." _Oh, how little they know. I'm far more than just __**really**__ weird._ "And she's with Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain." I squeezed Jazz's arm in comfort. _Another blow to his confidence in how far he's come. _I internally sighed. _Sometimes, I wish we actually were still mates or at least still thought we were._

When we were seated at our usual table minus Edward, I relaxed and tried to enjoy the people watching until I glanced across the room and met the gaze of a pale brunette. Despite trying to break away, I remained glued to those chocolate brown eyes. _How? How can one simple human render me, an impossibly strong immortal, helpless with one look? How can I not even fight it when I know what she can do to my family? _She blushed and glanced back around her own table.

"Alice? Alice," Jasper gently poked my side, and I snapped my eyes back to him, "there something you wanna tell me? Your emotions are haywire. They keep changing too fast for me to get handle on them."

"Just a little…unfocused at the moment," I offered and glanced back at the girl, who was again staring our way.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked and looked at him again.

"That girl over there, staring at us. Her curiosity is overwhelming. There's also attraction…but I don't know if that's the vampire pheromones or not. I also can't tell if it's directed at one of us or all of us, but there's something…off. I think we should be on the lookout."

"Spidey-senses tingling," I giggled as he nodded. "I feel the same."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈[Bella]≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Who are they?" I asked and nodded towards the four people walking in. _And who's she? And why is she so interesting?_

"The Cullens," Angela answered in admiration. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The moved down here from Alaska a couple of years ago. They tend to keep to themselves."

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together, like _together _together," Jessica jumped in. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together; it's weird," Jess said, "Okay, the little dark-haired girl, that's Alice. She's _really_ weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain." _Oh._ I deflated at that for some reason.

"Wait, where's Edward? I saw him in class earlier," Angela said.

"Who's Edward?" I asked and turned back around blushing when Alice caught me staring.

"He's the other Cullen. He's gorgeous, but apparently, no one here is good enough for him," supplied Jessica dismally as if she'd been turned down once or twice. "They all ditch every so often…no one ever says anything though."

I glanced back over at them before turning back around. _There's something odd about her, but in an interesting, good way._

"So, Bella, have a boyfriend back in Arizona?" Jess asked happier than before as if gossip was the source of all her joy.

"I, er ,no," I stammered.

"Well, the boys here seem to be flocking to you."

"Yeah, it's weird," I mumbled.

"Seems you've got the attention of the Cullens as well," Angela grinned and looked over at where they were sitting.

I looked over to find the blond girl, Rosalie, staring at me with icicles, unlike the big guy, Emmett, who was grinning with laughter in his eyes. Jasper was staring at me as if trying to burn through to my soul with his gaze alone, but Alice…Alice's gaze seemed both interested and confused. I tried to smile, but it probably resembled a grimace more, particularly since Emmett's grin widened. I spun back around as my cheeks flushed.


	3. Explanation

**Chapter Two: Explanation**

Slowly, I gathered my stuff as everyone else rushed from the room. _Which Cullen is it?_ I glanced at the seat next to me as I stood up. _I hope it isn't Jasper. It's like he was trying to set me on fire at lunch, and I haven't said a word to him! Wait, does it have something to do with Alice? Didn't Jessica say they were together? _Troubled, I headed for the door as a bronze-haired young man entered. I nearly stopped and gaped. _He looks like some Greek god stepped out the ancient myths!_

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said, "so nice for you to drop by _after_ class. Care to explain your absence?" _Edward? This is the last Cullen? Why do they all have golden eyes?_

I gulped and made my way past a fan. I heard him quietly hiss behind me, and I glanced back to find black eyes boring into my own. I gasped.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked, concerned after realizing that he had hissed, and Edward grimaced before turning back.

I started leaving again and caught his response as I entered the rapidly emptying hall.

"Stomach…problem," he choked out. "Felt better and left the nurse, but it's apparently still here."

I headed down the now deserted hall before hearing the rest of their conversation. _A stomach ache? Stomachs don't turn a person's eyes black! Wait, that happened as I passed the fan._ I paused and looked around, making sure I was alone, before sniffing under my arms. _Nothing but deodorant. Then, what? Are all the Cullens just plain weird?_

≈≈≈≈[Alice]≈≈≈≈

I stood by Rosalie's red BMW as students half-rushed into the parking lot, and we waited for Edward, who had come back from the house. _Faster than I expected and hoped._ _He'll want answers, and I __**so**__ am not relishing giving him my explanations._ I glanced around and still didn't spot him. _Why, oh, why did he have to go to biology?! Class was over! All that pain, all that terror. It's probably going to come true now!_ I worried the inside of my cheek.

As I ground my teeth and leaned against the rear door, a delicious scent assaulted my nose, and I looked to find the girl from earlier leaving the main building. My eyes followed each fluttering chestnut strand as the wind gently ruffled her hair and blew another tidal wave of her scent over me. _Like pine and apples in the fall, but something's not right._ I frowned. _Why doesn't her blood tempt me? Why isn't my throat bursting into an inferno? Why is there only a dull ache in its place still?_

Confused, I thought back over my vision and the events in the cafeteria. _Why didn't you tell me?!_ Edward howled into my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts to find him, dark-eyed and furious, coming down the stairs as Bella drove away in a rusted, red truck.

_It was for protection,_ I thought back and winced at his immediate response. _Alice!_ he mentally roared and stalked over. _Edward, I was only trying to help._

He came to a stop in front of me, and Jasper pressed closer to my side as Edward hissed, "Alice, do you have any idea what it is like? Living for decades alone in a house full of mated pairs?" I shook my head, despite not actually having a mate myself, and he continued, "And now, _you_ try to steal my happiness before it's even allowed to blossom!"

"Edward," Jasper lowered his voice, and a wave of calm rushed through me like the gentle waves of the ocean shore. "We can deal with it when we get home. People are starting to stare."

His eyes remained black and boring into mine, but he nodded and got into his Volvo. He left as Jasper helped me into the back of Rosalie's BMW.

"Just relax," he whispered as he slid in beside me.

The ride was silent as I agonized over the conversation we would have. _Why can't he understand? He saw the vision! She can't even be his mate! Not with all the destruction and pain she's bound to cause if the future is allowed to proceed as I saw it!_

I snapped out of my thoughts as the garage opened, and Rosalie slid the car in between Emmett's Jeep and the Volvo. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I got out and headed inside to the living room. As I entered, I surprisingly found Esme and Carlisle already waiting for us, and I briefly raised an eyebrow.

"Edward called us," Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

I nodded and sat down on the couch opposite from Edward, who glowered and paced.

"You had no right, Alice," he hissed as the others took theirs seats. "No right!"

"Edward-" I started.

"No damn right!" he roared and fisted his hands. I flinched again at the volume.

"Edward," Carlisle soothed, "Alice only meant to protect us. She wouldn't keep this from you otherwise."

He looked to me, and I nodded before gazing down at my hands folded in my lap. As he continued to calm Edward with Esme's help, I remained silent. _Best not to antagonize him further._

"I'm going for a walk," Edward announced suddenly and walked out of the front door.

"I'll go with him," Jasper said quietly before getting and following with a backward glance at me and a sad smile. _What was that? Jazz, what are you up to?_

Shaking my head, I stood as well and headed up the stairs. Once I was in my room and had shut the door, I let my thoughts drift back to the afternoon in the cafeteria again and lay down on my couch with arms crossed under my head. _Why didn't her scent tempt me then? Why was I so intent on her, yet I completely ignored her blood?_ I frowned and stared up at the ceiling. _Why is everything suddenly off?_


	4. Oh, God!

**Chapter Three: Oh, God!**

"Hello, Bella," the dark haired pixie greeted me, almost purring, and smiled. "I've been waiting for you," she continued, purring, and held out a hand.

Gingerly, I placed mine in hers and shivered in delight at the coolness of her palm before looking back into her dark gold eyes. She smiled, and small fangs peeked out to nearly prick her lower lip.

My eyes flew open, and I blurrily glanced around at my room as pale, weak light slipped in through the blinds. _A dream. Just a dream…but a weird one…without zombies this time._ Rubbing at my eyes, I stumbled out of bed and hastily got dressed. As I stepped into the hall, warm air drenched me, and I hurried to the bathroom with a brief smile. _When will Charlie realize that I'm used to a colder house? Though I do appreciate a warm hall…it's just weird since I'm not used to it._

≈≈≈≈[Alice]≈≈≈≈

I nervously twisted my fingers around each other as we waited for a while in the parking lot before the start of school as a rusty, red truck pulled into view. _It's okay, Alice. It's okay. Just because her blood doesn't tempt you doesn't mean something has gone seriously wrong with the future._ She glanced our way as she exited her truck and slung her backpack over one shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett started heading up the stairs, and I followed, feeling her eyes on my back. _At least Edward won't be around her today._

As we each split off for our respective classes, I anxiously glanced at my phone. _Still nothing. Jazz, why won't you call and tell me how he's acting? Or even where you are? We may not actually be mates, but I still care about what happens to you._ I sighed and slid the phone back into my pocket as I took my usual seat at the back of the class. _Well, I haven't had a vision yet, so I guess that's good news._

The lessons flew by as I contemplated what my actions of the previous day meant for my family's future. _It'll be hard for him to get close to her now, but he might be able to do it. If he does, will the vision still happen? Will it happen regardless of my own actions?_ I nervously tapped my fingers against the desk as the teacher droned on about the history of the U.S. as the clock ticked down to lunch. My pace slowed as the seconds narrowed.

The bell rang, and I all but bolted from the room to the doors of the cafeteria. Still anxious, I resisted the urge to pace and instead tapped my foot against the gray pavement.

"Someone's off kilter," Emmett commented as he walked over with an arm wrapped around Rose.

I felt a growl rumble in my chest.

"Hey," he said and raised his hands in mock defeat, "I didn't mean anything by it, short stuff."

I snorted and walked into the cafeteria. I didn't glance back, but I felt them following and someone staring at me again. After grabbing some food, I plopped down in my usual seat, and the others joined me with Emmett on my left and Rose sitting next to him.

"There something bugging you?" Emmett asked after a few minutes of silence. "You're wound tight, Alice. Was it a vision?"

I huffed, "No…just….I don't want to talk about it." _I wish Jasper were here._

He shrugged and patted my shoulder, "Alright, talk when you want to."

I nodded. _Thanks, Em. _The eyes were searing into my back again, and I glanced behind me to meet brown doe eyes, which quickly hid behind a curtain of chestnut. I frowned. _Why is she looking at me again?_ I shrugged it off and started pushing food around my plate for something to do as the couple went over their plans for tonight, which I ignored. _God, I wish you were here, Jazz. You could help explain all of this._

"Hey, wait!" a boy behind me yelled and ran by from outside as a snowball hit the back of his head and splattered flecks of melting cold into my hair.

I hunched down slightly. _Right, it started snowing during second period._ I heard a soft, muffled giggle behind me and glanced back to find that girl looking at me again with her hand covering her mouth as her shoulders gently shook. I tilted my head slightly and frowned. _I don't get it. I really don't. Shouldn't she be doing this if it was Edward instead of me?_ I gulped as panic shot up in my chest, and I turned back around. _Can't be. Can't have caused that. I couldn't have changed it that much!_

"I think I'm going to go home early," I whispered and stood.

They looked at me concerned, and Emmett asked, "You alright? Want us to come with?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I'll be fine. I just need some time to think…about all of this." I waved my hand vaguely, and he nodded. "I think I'll run home…help clear my head," I added in a mutter before turning away.

I headed for the door at a human pace and continued it until I reached the edge of the forest at the parking lot. There, I broke into a vampiric run and soon found myself up in the mountains above the cloud line. I stopped and breathed in deeply. A small ache sounded in my chest as I smelled the fresh air, and I grimaced. _NO! No, no, no, no! One small decision cannot change something as large as this! _I growled and slammed my fist into a nearby tree. It shattered before collapsing, and splinters sprinkled the air around me. With a loud creak, it ripped free of the ground and tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"You possibly find your mate, and this how you react?" a voice whispered from behind me. "Most vampires would have been overjoyed, not distraught by such a pleasant surprise."

"Jazz?" I whispered and turned around. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"Oh, Jazz!" I cried and threw my arms around him as I dry sobbed into his neck, and his arms tightened around me.

"Shh," he soothed and sent a small wave of warmth and calm over me as he patted my hair and back, "It'll be alright, Alice. I'm sure it will be."

I sniffled as the sobs subsided and whispered, "But I haven't even _seen_ anything yet."

He chuckled softly and released me as I calmed back down, "I doubt you could have changed her future with just one simple act meant to protect us."

"But the vision," I protested and felt guilty for what I had done to her, even though I didn't mean to.

"Hush, Alice," he soothed. "This couldn't have happened if there already wasn't a chance of it happening. Part of her would easily have liked you naturally anyway, otherwise your action wouldn't have triggered a slight shift towards that version of the future."

I nodded sadly in agreement but still felt guilty for doing that to her, for what I felt to be a taking away of her ability to choose.

"Besides," he continued and cupped my chin so I was looking him in the eye, "what you saw if she loves Edward, may well have been a warning to get you to act. Have you had a different version of the end yet?"

I shook my head, and he said, "Then stop thinking that you've changed her future with just one act. If you had, then you would have had a vision already. If she ends up with you instead of Edward, then it will be by her own decisions no matter what you did."

I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Come on," he said and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go home. Edward's back too and determined to go to school tomorrow."

~~~~[Bella]~~~~

_Why did I do that?_ I thought as I turned back around after she had left with flecks of melting snow still in her hair. _Why the hell did I giggle?! Okay, yeah, she looked so cute with the snow in her hair, but did I really have to go and giggle?!_

I fought the urge to bury my head in my hands and went through the rest of the day. I felt my heart well up in hope as I walked into the parking lot after school, but it instantly deflated when I saw only the blonde girl and the big guy getting into their Jeep. _She didn't come back for me. What?!_ I felt like slapping myself as I walked to my truck. _Why the hell would she come back to school for you, you idiot?! You haven't even waved at her, let alone exchanged a word or had a conversation! She doesn't even know your name! Okay, maybe she does cause everyone here did yesterday._ I shook my head and climbed into the driver's seat. _But maybe we can rectify that situation tomorrow?_ I thought, feeling suddenly hopeful and ignoring the nagging thought of why I even cared what she did and did not do.


End file.
